Against All Odds
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Two girls from two completely different worlds share similar histories. With a little open-mindedness and a little understanding, they discover that differences can be weaknesses, but can just as easily be strengths.
1. The First Pillar

**Commission for Fennec9! They had some specific Monochrome ideas that rewinds and alters the canon as far back as volume 1, which is where we'll be starting off. This begins at the scene of Weiss and Blake's first argument, before anyone knows she's a Faunus.  
**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Against All Odds

Chapter 1. The First Pillar

Weiss had never really understood why people tended to avoid talking to her, if it was at all possible.

Of course, professors and other adults often seemed eager to hear what she had to say, but most people her own age never really initiated conversations with her if they didn't absolutely have to.

She'd never had to consciously consider why things were like that before.

But now... she thought she was beginning to understand.

Her argument with Blake had started back in Vale, back when the sun had still been up. And it had persisted all the way through the team's return trip back to Beacon, and even until now, when the moon hung high above.

Weiss paced the dorm room as she and Blake continued firing comments back and forth, leaving Ruby and Yang to sit back rather helplessly.

Weiss didn't understand why she was so agitated. She'd had plenty of arguments before in her life, even with people her own age. She wasn't a stranger to verbally-aggressive debates, either. And sometimes they could go on for hours on end.

So why was _this_ one in particular firing her up so much?

She couldn't understand it at the time.

The longer it went on, the more seemingly-indignant comments that spilled from Blake's mouth, the more Weiss got fired up. To the point where she actually ended up saying things she'd never intended to say.

The last thing she'd wanted to do was reveal information about her sensitive past to a team of people she'd only just met a few weeks ago. She didn't even know for sure if she could truly trust these people, especially someone as suspicious as Blake. She was always so quiet, as though she were assessing every situation, taking mental notes, sneaking around...

Weiss didn't like it. Perhaps that was another factor that played into her harshness tonight.

There were a lot of things that contributed to her heated words as her argument with Blake dragged on. She was trying to find a way to put an end to this, a surefire comment or tidbit that would shut Blake up and prove that Weiss had won this little spat.

But to her – and everyone else's surprise – Blake was the one who ended things. With an implication and a revelation she'd clearly never meant to let see the light of day.

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

And then the room fell dead silent.

It took a lot to silence Weiss Schnee, especially when she'd been caught up in such a fervent argument, and when she'd been so intent on 'winning' it.

But something as huge as _that_...

That shut her up for sure.

Her jaw dropped, and habit mandated that she lift a hand up to cover her mouth. Ruby and Yang were equally as shocked, and neither said a word.

The three of them could only stare at Blake, wide-eyed and speechless. Not even Weiss had anything to say in response.

Only then did it appear to settle in for Blake, what she'd just done. Her expression that had moments ago been so taut and serious during the argument changed completely. Her eyes started to flicker nervously about the room, and her posture changed drastically. She started backing away, breathing quickly, the very picture of a cornered animal.

"I-I..."

But she couldn't take back what she'd said, and she knew that.

So she ran, probably hoping beyond hope that they'd all just forget everything they'd heard if they simply couldn't see her anymore.

Ruby was the first to snap out of her trance and call out after her, but Blake didn't stop. She left her three dumbfounded teammates behind in a quiet room, where the echoes of angry shouts still lingered.

Weiss' gaze was glued to the door. Her 'opponent' in this argument may have left, fore-fitted, even...

But she didn't feel victorious at all.

In fact, _Weiss_ felt like the defeated one.

It didn't help when Ruby and Yang eventually turned back to look at her. Ruby's eyes were tearful and swimming with a million questions, but the main emotion there was concern. Yang was obviously shocked, but a bit calmer, as though she were trying to adjust to the new information and make it work.

Neither of them were giving her accusatory looks. But a lifetime of learning how to protect herself more verbally than physically had Weiss on the defensive right away.

"Why are you both looking at _me?_ It's... It's not _my_ fault she's a... one of _them!_ It's not _my_ fault she chose to tell us! And it's not _my_ fault she decided to run off!"

She took several steps back, unknowingly cornering herself now. This was all she could think to do – lash out and try to defend herself before anyone could attack her.

Maybe she only did it to prevent being punished.

Or maybe she did it because she knew she was guilty, but refused to admit it.

Ruby and Yang stayed where they were, now more confused than anything.

"Weiss..." Ruby mumbled. "We never said any of those things-"

"But you're thinking them!" Weiss accused. "I can see it in your eyes! And it _isn't_ my fault!"

It was only then she felt the first drop of warmth slip down her cheek.

And that was what scared her the most.

She wasn't ever supposed to show such weakness, especially not in front of people she hardly knew.

She was mortified. To have broken down in front of people like this, people who knew nothing of the world she came from, who knew nothing of her struggles.

She rushed past both sisters as they called out for her, but Weiss didn't stop.

She followed the footsteps of her other cowardly teammate and ran.

The hallways were empty, and she made quick work of getting out of the building and into the cool night. But despite the fresh air, she didn't find her breath coming any easier.

Part of her just wanted to keep running, and it didn't matter where.

But the other part was specifically honing in on one person in particular.

She considered herself lucky that she managed to find Blake at all. Elusiveness and avoiding detection were some of her strongest skills, but she'd clearly been too flustered to use them properly thus far.

Weiss spotted her across the courtyard, standing before one of Beacon's many memorial statues. Weiss took a moment to wipe her eyes and try to compose herself as best she could. At the same time, she watched Blake lift her hand to her head, and pull the end of her ribbon.

Weiss didn't need to be close to her to know what had been revealed.

A shudder ran through her.

To think that... one of her own teammates was one of _them_...

They'd been ruining her grandfather's business for generations, killing people senselessly, simply for the crime of working under her father, or for being associated with her last name.

 _Faunus... Those White Fang..._

She shook her head, furiously wiping away more tears.

She couldn't believe it, that one of those criminals had been right underneath her nose this entire time.

That she'd gone to class with her, studied with her, shared a room with her, fought alongside her...

So...

Was that _really_ who Blake Belladonna was?

A Faunus who was a member of the White Fang?

Somehow... that didn't seem right to Weiss.

She hadn't gotten to know Blake very well during these last few weeks...

But she'd thought she'd gotten to know her well _enough_.

Well enough to be sure Blake _wasn't_ some kind of criminal like the rest of them were. She was far too kind, too gentle, too understanding. And it was all far too genuine for it to just be an act.

Weiss would know.

After all, she came from a family of cunning people who rarely - if ever - said what they meant or meant what they said, people who plastered smiles for all the wrong reasons.

Weiss had become an expert at detecting pretenses, and she knew with all her heart that she'd found very few in Blake.

Now that she was thinking a little more clearly, Weiss began to calm down.

She continued watching Blake from afar. She'd been standing in front of that statue until now, with her ears entirely exposed.

But presently, Blake dropped to her knees and clutched at her head, curling in on herself.

To Weiss, it looked like Blake was trying to make herself disappear. She could see the way Blake's hands were moving, dragging up and over her head in clawing motions. As though she were trying to get rid of her ears.

Weiss' stomach twisted in the most terrible of ways.

Here she was, judging Blake for crimes she'd never even been accused of committing.

And there Blake was, wishing she'd never been born as she was.

Things... didn't have to be this way. They _shouldn't_.

Weiss understood that now.

She understood that if this arrangement – this _team_ – had any hopes at all of working out, it needed some decent foundation to stand on.

Weiss believed she could work with Blake in order to forge that first pillar of support.

So she swallowed her pride and began making her away across the courtyard.

She made sure to allow her footsteps to echo, loudly enough so that someone like Blake would easily be able to sense her approach. Even from a distance, Weiss could see her tense up, probably debating whether or not she was going to bolt again. The heiress called out to her before she could decide.

"Blake..."

Her voice was... soft. Remorseful. Repenting. Nothing at all like what it had been mere moments earlier during their fight.

All of that arguing, all of those negative words and energy...

And for what? For a resulting sense of dread and utter exhaustion? For sheer emotional depletion?

 _No._ Weiss chided herself. _This... isn't how a team is supposed to work..._

She paused just a foot or so away from where Blake was crouched on the cold cobblestone pathway, hidden in the shadow of the statue of huntsmen.

Blake didn't move for a moment. She simply continued to curl her nails into her ears as little sobs worked their way out of her lips.

Weiss took in a deep breath, then let it out.

She'd made up her mind. She knew what kind of a person – what kind of a _teammate_ – she wanted to be.

So she reached out her hand and cleared her throat.

"Blake... let's... let's talk."

Not fight. Not argue. Just talk.

Blake was clearly wary of the offer. Slowly, she lifted her ears and then her face, turning a glare up at her. But Weiss could tell it was only half-hearted. Blake sniffled and wiped her forearm over her eyes.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. "But... I don't really feel like talking to Weiss _Schnee_ right now..."

Weiss didn't waver.

"Then don't." She reached her hand an inch closer and offered the smallest of smiles. "Just talk to Weiss."

She watched as Blake's ears lifted, uncurling from their previous, pinned position, which had no doubt been terribly uncomfortable. Still, she hesitated, as though she expect this to be a ruse, as though she were waiting for Weiss to pull away, laugh in her face, or leave her there.

But Weiss never did any such thing. She was willing to take this chance.

So Blake was willing to give it to her.

Slowly, she reached up and took her hand. Weiss held firmly to her wrist and gave a tug.

She pulled Blake to her feet, where they stood as equals.

And that's how they stood from that moment forward.

* * *

 **A/N: After how far we've come into RWBY, it's a bit hard to rewind our minds back this far and try to put ourselves back in this perspective. I tried to use the information we now know about Weiss' family (like her grandfather and her father) and incorporate it into how she might've thought back in this scene from volume 1.**

 **It's certainly interesting to rearrange things like this, and have her find Blake instead of Sun. This fic** **a bit similar to my old stories The Human Heart and** **Trials And Truth.**

 **If you like my work, you can support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	2. When Dawn Breaks

**Continuing directly off of ch1. Again, it's a bit difficult, since I'm trying to incorporate information we know now from volume 4, and put it into context of the characters back in volume 1. It's basically a guessing game on my part haha.**

 **If you like my work, please support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2. When Dawn Breaks

Weiss and Blake stayed out most of that night together.

They whittled away the hours sitting side by side on a bench beneath the moonlight, conversing quietly.

Blake told Weiss about her family, her parents, about how the White Fang had used to be something very different from what it was now. She told her how she'd once associated herself with the group when they'd been a peaceful organization under the guidance of her father and others like him.

But eventually, she got to explaining how things had started going awry. She told her about Adam, her old partner, during which time she couldn't even bring herself to look Weiss in the eye due to how much it unsettled her.

Weiss stayed silent all the while, occasionally offering a word or two of encouragement, or the firm squeeze of her hand over Blake's. She listened attentively, and took every word Blake said to heart. She listened until Blake had pushed through describing how she'd escaped Adam and eventually came to Beacon.

"The only thing is..." she sighed. "My parents... don't really know about Adam and the things his branch of the Fang are doing. They keep well-hidden, and the news of the crimes they commit in Vale and the rest of Remnant rarely ever make it back to Menagerie.

"My goal was to stop Adam and the radicals from the inside, to bring peace back to the White Fang... But now... I'm starting to think I'm going to have to tell my father, and try to explain everything to him somehow..."

Weiss' eyes went wide, and she couldn't help but blurt out a comment after that.

"What? So instead of telling your father and other higher-ups in the White Fang, all this time you've been trying to solve this _immense_ problem all on your own?"

Blake's ears flattened, but her voice didn't waver.

"Yes. Because I believed I could stop it before it got this bad. But... obviously I was wrong..." She leaned back against the bench and tilted her chin, gazing up at the stars. "Once I've gathered enough information and enough proof, I plan to tell things to my father. It's just that he's so... _trusting_. He's so set in the old, peaceful ways that I don't even know if he'd be willing to _believe_ all of this bad news..."

Weiss couldn't really offer words of comfort for her there. After all, she knew what it was like having a father who didn't believe her.

"I'm sure he'll listen to you, Blake. You're his daughter, after all. If he needs a second opinion to convince him, then he's got it."

Blake's ears perked up, and she looked back to Weiss.

"Really? You?"

Weiss nodded.

"If you need me to, yes. I'll explain things. Though I doubt he'd want to hear it from me of all people..." This time, it was Weiss who turned away. "After all, my father's people have been mistreating your father's people for generations. And it's my father himself who's condoning that kind of behavior. Encouraging it, even. All because he's greedy and ignorant... I used to be the same way. Most people would argue I still am. And maybe I believe them..."

Blake reached out and rested her hand on Weiss' to get her attention.

"I... don't think you're any of those things, Weiss. I mean... a few hours ago, I probably sounded like I did, but-"

"But that's only because I was acting like I was," she guessed. "And I'm sorry for that, Blake. It's just that... when I get into an argument, I have to win. I _have_ to. It's how I was raised. If I don't win, then... it embarrasses the family name, or it shows weakness, and my father won't accept either of those things."

"I... think I understand," Blake murmured. "And I can't blame you, either. Before, you were whole-heartedly believing every word you'd said. You didn't think anything you were saying was a lie, so you were speaking with total conviction."

"But unfortunately, I was horribly misinformed and... misguided."

Weiss specifically used the word Blake had shouted at her earlier in their argument. Blake's ear twitched a little guiltily, but Weiss wasn't taking offense. She was owning up to her mistakes. She made that obvious now.

"I'm sorry, Blake. I know that... I can't just apologize and every horrible thing my family has done will just go away. I know... it won't really change anything-"

"But it will!" Blake exclaimed. She reached for both of Weiss' hands and held them tightly. "If... If there's anything I've learned after all this time, it's that when someone is genuinely willing to apologize for what they've done, that means they're... willing to change their perspective on things. That they're willing to try to make things right." Her ears lifted up, and her eyes were wide and hopeful now.

Weiss knew whatever she said next would bear a major impact on the future of hers and Blake's relationship. So she said what she believed to be the right thing, what she was truly feeling she needed to say.

"Then... I'm sorry, Blake."

And right then and there, Blake started to cry. She dipped her head and clutched Weiss' hands tightly.

"Apology accepted... thank you, Weiss."

In that moment, beneath the quiet silver moonlight, something was made clear to both of them.

In light of all Blake had told her that night, Weiss was willing to change her ways to the best of her abilities. She was going to strive to make things right in every little way she could, so that some day she might work her way up to the task of confronting her father.

And Blake was elated to have Weiss on her side. Not only because she was a Schnee, but also too because...

Because she really liked that feeling.

Of having changed someone's mind. Of having helped them open their minds to see new possibilities, and a more peaceful future.

Eventually, both girls stood from the bench. As Blake wiped her eyes, Weiss retrieved the fallen ribbon and offered it to her. Blake accepted it, but she didn't put it back on tonight.

Together, Blake and Weiss headed back to their dorm room, where a very tearful and relieved pair of sisters was waiting up for them. And upon seeing that their partners had made up, Ruby and Yang pulled them into a warm group hug.

That was something both Weiss and Blake were going to have to get used to, but it wouldn't take long.

* * *

The days following Weiss' and Blake's midnight conversation showed an obvious change in both girls.

Weiss never made another comment about Faunus that wasn't positive, and whenever Faunus history came up in their lectures, she kept her participation to a minimum. She opted to learn about the _real_ truth of their history, instead of proclaiming what she _thought_ she knew about them.

And Blake was acting differently too, but in a good way. While she decided to continue wearing her bow, she started to walk with her posture a little straighter, and her chin held a little higher.

Her newfound confidence was entirely thanks to Weiss.

Blake had always known Ruby and Yang were on her side, but it had been shaky with Weiss until last night.

Now, Blake knew that she had the support of every one of her teammates, and that was a wonderful feeling.

At first, the changes in Blake's and Weiss' behavior were barely noticeable to anyone not on their team or in their closest friend group.

But it soon became obvious to many more people that the once-most-tense relationship in all of Beacon Academy was beginning to change for the better.

Blake and Weiss started spending a bit more time together. They chatted more frequently, as friends do, and they trained together alongside their partners, and cooperated as teammates typically do.

Neither of them really realized when it started to turn into something more.

They started sitting next to each other rather than Ruby or Yang, and their evening walks alone together became more and more frequent.

It was clear to both sisters and a few of their closest friends that there was something more to their relationship than just trying to help one another work towards their bigger goals.

There was something fonder, softer, quieter...

Evidently, Weiss and Blake were the last ones to know about it, despite the fact that they were the ones who were directly involved.

In happened on one of their nighttime walks together. They found themselves at the very same bench they'd first sat at, and decided to reminisce on how far they'd come since they last time they'd sat here about a month earlier.

Weiss had drastically changed her views on many topics, mainly those relating to the Faunus.

And due to her support, Blake had gained a foreign kind of confidence, but one she was welcoming with open arms.

They took a moment simply to sit back and think things over. Weiss started talking first.

"It feels like... we've come such a long way. But in reality, we're still just attending classes as always."

"But we _have_ come a long way," Blake reminded her. She reached out to take Weiss' hand and squeezed softly. "Especially you, Weiss. I hear all the things people are saying about you now, and I hear all the things _you_ say. And it's... so wonderful to know you're _on my side_."

Weiss smiled.

"It's wonderful to _be_ on your side, Blake. Before, you'd always been so nervous around me. You were probably scared I'd lash out at you, because back then, I probably would have. But now... you've changed so much. You speak up more and you smile more. It's wonderful to see."

"Because it's wonderful to be with you like this," she countered playfully. "I mean, to see someone as influential as you... actually willing to change her perspective of things. Things you'd been set on your entire life. And now you're actively seeking to change them... and I know you're not doing it for my sake, but-"

"Blake."

Weiss slipped her hands out from under and put them atop her teammate's now. Blake lifted her face to meet her eyes, ears trembling nervously.

There was something about the way Weiss had said her name that made Blake's heart start to thump more quickly. And there was something about the look in her pretty blue eyes that was making it go even faster.

Weiss' eyes seemed to say things her lips never did.

 _I am doing it for your sake. Of course I am..._

Blake tried to chase the thoughts away. Weiss would never say something like that...

Would she?

And... why would Blake want to imagine she might?

She swallowed and gathered up some of that newfound courage, enough to bring herself to look up into Weiss' eyes again. She searched her gaze, trying to figure out what it was that was happening between them.

It felt like there was... some kind of pull, coaxing them closer together. Weiss' breath was cool on her lips, and only when she was close enough to realize she could _feel_ it did Blake also realize what was happening.

Neither of them really leaned in more than the other, but certainly neither pulled away.

It just _happened_.

Their lips brushed together with the lightness of feathers, a soft, almost ticklish contact. It required a bit more force to feel complete, so they both gave a little bit of a push.

It only lasted for a few seconds, and when they parted, there was a mutual look in their eyes:

 _What did we just do? And why do I feel like doing it again?_

They weren't going to get any answers unless they tried to find out.

So it happened again, and their lips came together, eyelids falling shut as they cut off the sense of sight and focused mainly on touch.

The kiss wasn't timid, nor was it confused.

It felt like... like they'd both _known_ what they'd wanted for a while now, and the confirmation that it was mutual was all the more reason to make it last.

Blake's heart was soaring. She didn't know what this could mean for herself or for her family, but she didn't care. She was just ecstatic.

But it wasn't long before she could feel her heart begin to sink.

She heard Weiss' tiny whimpers just as she felt the heiress' lips begin to quiver against her own. Blake's ears dropped flat as she pulled away, terrified she'd done something wrong. When she looked at her next, Weiss was crying.

Blake choked out her name helplessly.

"Weiss-"

She didn't know what to do. She thought this was what they'd both wanted...

Her hands gave a gentle squeeze to Weiss', but the girl only lowered her head, as though she'd been defeated.

"I can't..." she rasped. "Blake, I-I can't... _we_ can't..."

All of the joy Blake had been feeling just seconds ago was stripped from her and replaced with a sickening sense of dread. She'd been too caught up in the moment, in the kiss, in the feeling of Weiss' lips on hers... She hadn't thought about the repercussions of reality.

But clearly, that was _all_ Weiss could think about. She didn't lift her face, nor did she make an effort to look back up into Blake's eyes. Blake could feel the sting of tears for herself now, too.

"But... Weiss..." she whispered. "Don't you think that... after all we've... done so far... don't you think... that just maybe... we _can_...?"

After all, weren't they the living, breathing proof that humans and Faunus _could_ be together? The daughter of Schnee and the daughter of Belladonna. The daughters of two of the most influential men of their species. If _they_ could come together, then so too could the rest of the world.

"It'll take time," Blake murmured. "But... I think it can happen, Weiss. Don't you?" She squeezed Weiss' hand again, hoping for an answer.

But Blake realized she'd been hoping for a happy answer, one she'd _wanted_ to hear. Not the realistic one Weiss had to give.

"I don't know, Blake... I truly don't know..."

Blake's smile vanished, and it took half of her courage with it.

The weight of Weiss' words settled over her heart. That uncertainty, that fear...

Those emotions equalled the joy and elation of falling in love with Weiss.

Blake feared the day the former emotions might outweigh the latter.

She didn't want to let that happen. She wouldn't.

But tonight, there wasn't much she could do about it other than pull Weiss in to her side and keep her close.

Weiss didn't try to leave her. She simply rested her head on Blake's shoulder and wept softly until she'd cried herself to sleep.

The fact that Weiss had cried in front of her told Blake just how deeply Weiss was hurt by the prospect of losing her.

Which spoke volumes about just how much Weiss _cared_ about her, as well.

The feelings were mutual for sure.

Blake stayed with her there on that bench all night, not knowing what to expect when dawn eventually broke.

* * *

 **A/N: How will their families feel about this? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **If you like my work, please support me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	3. The Call

**Now we'll start to see how their families feel about their relationship.**

 **If you like my work, please consider supporting me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3. The Call

Despite Weiss' initial fears and Blake's initial uncertainties, they both agreed they weren't about to give each other – or their new relationship – up.

They kept it hidden for about a week, simply trying to act normal in all of their classes and mealtimes, though they still went to the extra length of sitting next to each other whenever they got the chance. And at night, after Ruby and Yang had fallen asleep, Blake would always get out of bed, tip-toe across the room, and kneel beside Weiss' bed for a moment to kiss her goodnight.

But their relationship didn't stay a secret for very much longer. Ruby and Yang started to suspect something was up with their respective partners, and they agreed to talk to them separately.

That day after classes were over, Ruby ushered Weiss over to her and led her out into the hallway to find a private place to talk, while Yang kept Blake behind in the classroom, waiting until it was empty.

Weiss hadn't the slightest clue as to why Ruby was bringing her down an empty hallway, and she wanted answers.

"Ruby, where are we going? We've got homework to do, might I remind you."

"I know!" she said, looking around to check and make sure no one else was around. "But Weiss, I need to talk to you." She upturned silver eyes that were swirling with honest worry. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but... Yang and I agree that you've been acting... a little weird lately. A-And I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all."

Weiss visibly stiffened. She'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but clearly it was.

And she was compromised. She wouldn't have had a problem with lying to just about anyone else in the world. But she couldn't lie to Ruby, her leader, partner, and friend.

So Weiss ran a hand up through her bangs, heaved a long sigh, and told the truth.

"Well... Blake and I... have gotten a little closer. Actually, a _lot_ closer..."

It took Ruby a second to register her words, but eventually she understood.

" _Really?!_ " she squeaked. "You and Blake are dat-"

"Hush, you dolt!" Weiss covered Ruby's mouth with her palm. "Maybe we'll be able to tell you and Yang, but we can't have the rest of the world knowing. Not yet..."

They way she trailed off made Ruby understand that Weiss and Blake must have thought long and hard about the decision of whether or not to reveal their relationship. And that made sense. Obviously, there were more than a few people who wouldn't be very thrilled with the prospect of the daughter of a high-ranking White Fang member to be romantically involved with the Schnee heiress.

But even so, Ruby couldn't help but be overjoyed for them. So she just squealed again and threw her arms around Weiss in a tight hug.

"That's great! I'm happy for you, Weiss!"

Weiss returned the hug, but was quiet.

 _You're probably one of the only people who feel that way..._

And back in the empty classroom, Yang had just pulled Blake in for a hug as well.

"Blake, that's great! You and Weiss have got mine and Ruby's support all the way! Don't ever doubt that for a second!"

Blake was grateful for the embrace and for the words of encouragement. But she, too, had her doubts about the rest of the world.

 _It's nice to have at least a few other people on our side. But will we ever get the people whose opinions matter most in society...?_

When they were ready, the four girls reconvened at their dorm room. They didn't say anything – they all knew what had happened with the other pair. Ruby hurried over to hug Blake, and Yang did the same for Weiss, further silent confirmation that they all supported one another with everything they had.

Eventually, Blake and Weiss went to one another and shared a long, relieved embrace of their own. Ruby and Yang both promised their partners then and there that they wouldn't tell anyone else about Blake and Weiss' relationship.

And they didn't.

But evidently, people were starting to get wise.

There were whispers and murmurs all around campus about how Blake and Weiss had taken an interest in one another. Even though they tried to keep things hidden, people started making assumptions anyway.

And it only got worse when people came up and started asking them directly.

Of course, Blake and Weiss would firmly deny their relationship, but that only made them seem defensive, and as though they were really hiding something.

When the team went to Vale to have dinner or see a movie, Blake and Weiss would naturally hold hands. And even though Ruby and Yang would try to block them from view, their secret eventually got out.

There weren't headlines or news broadcasts about them, but there were certainly tons of rumors going around.

Weiss couldn't help but feel everyone was talking about her and Blake behind their backs. And she knew that eventually, word would get back to Atlas...

* * *

A few nights after their most recent movie night in Vale, Weiss fell into a state of panic.

Blake noticed it that evening as they were all preparing for bed.

Ruby was already curled up and hidden away behind the curtains surrounding her bunk, and Yang was taking Blake's previous place in the bathroom to shower.

As Blake emerged and ran a towel through her hair, she noticed Weiss sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face hidden from view. She'd probably avoided suspicion from Yang by simply telling her she was resting her eyes. But Blake could tell right away that her shoulders were trembling. She tossed her towel onto her own bed and hurried over to sit beside Weiss, wrapping her arms around her softly.

"Hey, what's the matter? Talk to me."

Weiss sniffled and turned to Blake, hiccuping into her shoulder.

"What if... what if my father finds out, Blake? What will we do...?"

Blake sighed, having suspected that was what had been troubling her girlfriend. She hugged Weiss a little closer and let out a sigh.

"We'll just have to tell him the truth."

She stayed with Weiss that night, lying down in the heiress' bed and hugging her close. Blake shared many quiet kisses with her, helping Weiss calm down enough to fall asleep. Blake followed shortly afterward, but she couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

As fate would have it, they didn't need to wait for very much longer.

The next day, after they'd just gotten back from their classes, Weiss' scroll went off. Her demeanor changed drastically into a mix of nervousness and fear.

But Blake was determined to see this through. She grasped Weiss' hand and promised to stay with her through it all. And she asked Ruby and Yang to give them some privacy when answering the call. The sisters wished them luck and offered heartfelt hugs before respectfully taking their leave of the room.

Blake walked with Weiss to her bed and sat beside her. The scroll was still buzzing in her girlfriend's lap, and Weiss reached out for it. But Blake stopped her for a second, coaxing Weiss to look into her eyes.

"Weiss, breathe first." She leaned in and kissed her softly, reminding her that no matter what her father said, Blake wasn't going to leave her.

Weiss swallowed down a whimper, but drew in a breath as suggested. Blake held onto her girlfriend's right hand, and Weiss used her left to swipe the screen of her scroll to answer her father's call. Blake watched as the live video screen loaded the image of a very angry man. Weiss straightened up as she tried to greet him.

"Hello, Father-"

"How dare you?" he shouted. "Young lady, how dare you be such an _imbecile?_ How dare you _shame_ the family name like this? It is an outrage! My daughter, seeing a Faunus! It's bad enough you had one of them on your team! Vale has always been full of fools who like to believe we're _equal_. But to be _involved_ with one of them? Have you gone completely mad?"

He bombarded her with accusations without giving her so much as a second to defend herself. Blake's ears were flattened against her head at all the harsh yelling, and Weiss was already wavering, too.

"Father, let me explain-"

"No, no. You've done enough already. Going off to join that flimsy little school that will never land you a proper job. And now you're fooling around with Faunus? No, you've done quite enough. As your father, I know what's best for you, so I'll be taking control of things from here. I've already made a few arrangements."

Weiss tensed and choked out a response.

"Arrangements...?"

Her father nodded.

"Indeed. I've gotten into contact with the Marigold family. Their eldest son has been interested in finding a fiancee, and so I've offered you. The entire family is thrilled. You and Henry are to be betrothed.

"I'll be sending a ship to come collect you from that Academy. You're to pack up your things and come back to Atlas tomorrow. You're going to marry Henry and find a proper job here. It's decided. And since your sister refuses to get settled, it will be your responsibility to give me a grandson one day. Keep that in mind as well."

When he'd finished speaking, the room fell into a horrified silence.

Blake couldn't even fathom what she'd just heard.

This man... blatantly disregarding Weiss' free will and personal decisions, labeling her self-worth solely by her ability to marry and give him grandchildren, arranging to have her taken home and married off against her will...

 _He_ was supposed to be a father?

Blake was in shock. She'd never – _never_ – not even during her time in the corrupt White Fang, met someone quite as horrible as this man.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what she _could_ say.

She turned a hollow look onto the girl trembling beside her. Weiss was absolutely petrified. Her father had essentially just planned out _the rest of her life_ for her without regard for a single one of her wishes or ambitions, and told her there was nothing she could do to change it. Blake could see the tears in her eyes just seconds before they started dripping down.

"F-Father, please-"

"Enough. I said _it's decided_."

Weiss lifted a hand up to cover her mouth, stifling the sobs behind her palm.

Blake watched all of this unfold with a crushing sense of dread filling her stomach. It felt like acid in the back of her throat, burning and angry...

Angry. She was angry.

How _dare_ he do this to Weiss? To his own _daughter?_

Before she could think to stop herself, Blake was the one giving the man an answer.

"No."

Weiss gasped softly as she looked to her, and the man on the screen seemed to notice Blake for the first time.

"Oh," he scoffed. "Oh, is this the one?" He turned his attention to Blake and spoke dismissively. "I regret to be the one to inform you, but you simply don't qualify for the position of dating my daughter."

And Blake snapped.

"Qualify?" she snarled back. "Your daughter's life isn't some kind of game show. You don't get to make the _rules_. As much as you might like to think you own her, you don't."

She didn't know where this boldness was coming from, but she could assume it was linked to that courage she'd conjured up from dating Weiss. Now, it was manifesting itself in a manner that would help protect her from her father.

The man was clearly shocked and outraged by Blake's accusations, and he didn't try to hide it.

"Unfortunately, you are mistaken," he shouted. "She is _my_ daughter, and I will do as I see fit with her!"

"Then why don't you just call her your _puppet_ instead?"

"Blake-" Weiss grasped her hand tightly, pleading for her to stop. But Blake refused.

"No! He needs to understand how outrageous he's being. As a Faunus, I've witnessed inhumanity many times, but never as badly as this!" She turned her attention back to Weiss' father and didn't hold back.

"You say you know what's best for Weiss. Look at her. Is _this_ what's best for her? Planning out a future where she has no say in her own life, no say in who she marries? A future where all she does is cry? Is this what's best for _her_ , or what's best for _you_ and your precious image?"

The vehemence in her voice had shocked him into silence, and Blake didn't stop there.

"You need to understand that just because you were partially responsible for her birth, that doesn't mean she _belongs_ to you. She didn't _ask_ to be born. That was _your_ decision. You can't expect her to obey you for the duration of a life she never even asked for!"

By now, Weiss had buried her face into Blake's shoulder, clinging to her desperately.

"Blake... p-please... he'll only get angrier... he'll only hate Faunus more..."

"I don't care," Blake growled. "I don't care if he hates us if it means he starts treating _you_ right." Blake kissed Weiss' forehead right there in front of her father, then returned her fierce gaze unto him. "Weiss isn't your _property_. She isn't your _doll_. You can't just do whatever you want with her or her life. And until you understand that, you don't deserve to call yourself her father."

At that point, she noted his outrage was beginning to melt into something else. It wasn't quite repentance or understanding, but it was a less hurtful kind of shock, one that allowed Blake to lower her tone now.

"No matter what _you_ do, _I'm_ not going to leave Weiss. So you can try to take her, but you never will."

And without letting him get in so much as another word, Blake ended the call. She put Weiss' scroll aside and gave her full attention back to her distraught girlfriend.

Weiss sobbed heavily into her collar, her entire body shuddering with how hard the emotions were racking through her. Blake cried more softly, rubbing her hands up and down Weiss' trembling back.

"I'm sorry... I probably only made things worse, but... but I couldn't just let him do that to you... I at least needed to try and stop him." She felt Weiss nod a little bit, and her ears flicked at the sound of her rasping voice.

"I know... and thank you for that, Blake. Thank you..."

Blake laid down with her again, without even bothering to change out of their uniforms this time. They curled up together, crying softly in contrast to how tightly they were holding onto one another.

Blake could feel Weiss' heart thudding thickly against her chest, each beat reverberating with dread and fear. Blake held her close, kissing through her hair and over her cheeks, until her lips ultimately found their way to her scarred eye.

"I won't let him take you," she murmured. "Even if you go, I'm going with you."

That evening, reassuring Weiss was all she could do. The future seemed unsteady for certain, but Blake made sure Weiss knew she'd be with her through it.

Gradually, Weiss' pulse became less painful as Blake surrounded her in softer, warmer feelings. She kissed Weiss one last time just before the heiress lost consciousness from the immense emotional toll all of this had taken on her.

Blake stayed awake long afterward, pulling the blankets up and around Weiss to keep her warm.

When Ruby and Yang eventually crept back in, they didn't say anything, but Blake knew they'd heard everything, or at least had an idea of what had happened. She'd explain things to them tomorrow.

But for tonight, she simply stayed by Weiss' side once more, and fell asleep beside her, hoping at least their dreams would be kind.

* * *

 **A/N: This kind of idea may have been done to death in the RWBY fandom, especially with Weiss and Blake's dynamic. But there were a few tidbits I wanted to throw in here in order to make it more dramatic/poignant, and hopefully a little different.**

 **If you like my work, please consider supporting me on P-a-t-r-e-o-n as Kiria Alice!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Strangers At Home

**We'll be covering a lot in this chapter, so buckle up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Strangers At Home

That night proved to be their most difficult yet.

Weiss kept stirring and whimpering in her sleep, which always resulted in Blake's waking up. She tried to soothe Weiss as she slept by stroking her fingers through her hair and peppering little kisses over her cheeks and forehead.

For the most part, the little ministrations seemed to work.

But at one point of the night, Blake woke to the feeling of Weiss jolting in her sleep. Her skin was warm with sweat, and her chest was throbbing with her pulse. Blake had no choice but to wake her up that time in order to save her from the nightmare.

Weiss gasped as she opened her eyes, and tears started dripping down. But the fear and the pain were replaced with relief when she realized it had all just been a dream.

Blake kept her close, and Weiss burrowed into her chest as she mumbled about her nightmare. As expected, she'd dreamt about being taken away from Beacon, forced to live with some man she'd never even met before for the remainder of her life. Blake just held her a little tighter.

"It wasn't real," she reassured her with a kiss to her ear. "It wasn't real. And it never will be."

Somewhere along the lines, they both fell asleep once again, until a few hours later when the room was flooded with sunlight.

Blake woke first and did her best to shift about, using her body to block the sunlight so it wouldn't hit Weiss' face and wake her. At the very least it was Saturday, and no classes meant they could all sleep in a little. And Blake definitely wanted her girlfriend to rest as much as possible after last night.

That morning, Blake contented herself with kissing Weiss softly whenever she could. She ducked her head beneath Weiss' chest and pressed an ear to her collar, listening to the steady beat of her heart. It was clear that she wasn't suffering from any nightmares now, and Blake was grateful for that.

Eventually, Yang and Ruby began shifting about in their beds, and inevitably, Weiss opened her eyes with a small moan. Blake brushed their noses together and greeted her softly.

"Good morning."

Weiss smiled for a second, but then sighed as it faded.

"Blake..."

"Don't worry," she murmured. "It'll be okay."

The four girls started to rouse themselves. Being that Weiss and Blake had fallen asleep in their uniforms, they took their turns in the shower first. When Weiss went in and the water started running, Blake felt Yang's eyes upon her from across the room.

"Blake... I don't wanna be nosy, but...?" She trailed off, allowing Blake to address or ignore the question.

While Blake didn't want to reveal too much personal information without Weiss' permission, she knew it wasn't fair to keep Ruby and Yang in the dark about everything. They deserved to know what was happening. So Blake just explained things briefly.

"Weiss' father... doesn't approve of us, as you can imagine. He said he's going to send for her and take her back home."

" _What?_ "

"No!"

Yang's growl and Ruby's wail were met with subdued silence. Blake heaved a sigh before continuing.

"I told her I wouldn't let him. And I plan to keep that promise."

"We won't let him either," Yang vowed.

"Yeah!" Ruby made a fist. "If he wants Weiss, he'll have to go through _us_ first!"

"Damn right," Yang agreed.

Blake's ears lifted up in just listening to them. She'd been foolish to ever think she and Weiss were alone in all of this.

"Thanks, you guys."

Yang hopped down from her bed and sat beside her partner in Weiss'. She pulled Blake into a tight hug by means of reassurance.

When Weiss stepped out of the bathroom a moment later, Ruby jumped down and zipped across the room to hug her too. Surprised, Weiss tried to paw her off.

"Ruby! What are you doing? You're going to get your clothes all wet."

"That's okay~ We've gotta do laundry today anyway! Will you help me with it, Weiss?"

And the heiress realized that question was a lot more than just what it sounded to be. They wouldn't be able to do their laundry until this evening, therefore Ruby's asking Weiss to help her with it meant that Weiss wouldn't be leaving today.

Weiss peered over her partner's shoulder and looked to Blake. The Faunus girl gave a tiny nod, ensuring Weiss that all three of them were on her side.

So with a small smile, Weiss returned Ruby's hug.

All throughout the day, the four of them went about their weekend activities as per usual, though there was an undeniable sense of tension in the air.

Weiss just couldn't stop anticipating the sound of a call on her scroll, informing her that her air ship was here. Or worse, a summons from Ozpin to inform her she'd been withdrawn from the Academy.

Blake and the others did their best to take Weiss' mind off of things and enjoy themselves; at the very least, if this did end up being Weiss' last day at Beacon, they'd make it a good one.

And Blake still wholeheartedly planned to go with her, should they force her to leave.

But as the hours passed by, Weiss received no calls or messages.

She really did get the chance to help Ruby with her laundry that evening. She enjoyed dinner with her teammates, then retreated to her bed without hearing a single word from her father.

Blake didn't want to say anything out loud for fear of inviting the possibility of being wrong...

But she opted to believe that maybe – just maybe – Weiss' father had opened his eyes a little bit.

While she highly doubted that he fully _accepted_ what Weiss was doing, maybe at the very least he just didn't care anymore. And if that meant Weiss would be able to keep living her own life, then so be it.

Blake kissed her girlfriend to sleep that night, overjoyed that all had gone well today.

And Weiss fell asleep with a lot less weight on her heart.

* * *

The next day, and the day after, and the day after that, still no air ship was sent to take Weiss back to the Schnee mansion.

With each passing day that she was able to stay with her friends at Beacon, Weiss smiled a little more.

After a week had gone by without so much as another word from her father, Weiss was able to safely assume that he'd given up on trying to control her as he'd planned to.

That weekend, Ruby deemed they all celebrate by going out to Vale for the evening.

The four of them enjoyed a nice walk around the park. At one point, Yang took Ruby over to an ice cream truck, and gave Blake and Weiss a little time alone together. When they were finished there, they went out to dinner and enjoyed themselves immensely.

By the time they got back to Beacon, Ruby was half asleep, and Yang needed to carry her piggyback to the dorm room. Weiss leaned affectionately into Blake's side and held tenderly to her hand.

Blake kissed the top of her head.

Weiss was staying.

* * *

About a week after that, Blake realized it was time to start making some arrangements of her own.

With the mid-semester break approaching, Ruby and Yang were going back to their home on Patch to see their father. But obviously, Weiss didn't plan to go back to hers.

Blake considered staying at Beacon with her; after all, it could've been nice with just the two of them together for an entire week. However, she didn't want things to get awkward between them.

Therefore, Blake made the decision to go back home to Menagerie.

And she planned to take Weiss with her.

The hard part would just be posing the idea to her girlfriend. She took Weiss aside that evening and proposed the idea to her outside in the hallway.

"Weiss... you didn't... have any plans for the break, did you?"

Weiss lowered her gaze.

"Not particularly."

"I thought so." Blake reached out to take both of her hands, coaxing Weiss to look up at her again. "Then I was thinking... since Ruby and Yang are going back to Patch together... why don't you come to Menagerie with me?"

She couldn't help but bite her lip as she finally got the words out. Her ears flicked a little as she waited for Weiss' reaction.

Her girlfriend's eyes went wide, but Blake couldn't tell if she was more shocked or flattered.

"You mean... back to your home...?"

Blake nodded coyly.

"Yeah."

Weiss frowned, a mixture of doubt and nervousness swirling in her eyes.

"Blake... I don't think anyone on that island would want to see me."

"Who cares what they think of you?" Blake squeezed her hands a little tighter. "If anyone has a problem, then I'll explain everything to them."

Weiss was still unconvinced.

"What about... your parents? If they saw _me_ with you? Surely they'll think you've gone mad, to be together with someone like me. They'll chase me out-"

"Then they'll chase me out, too," Blake decided. She didn't hesitate, even at the prospect of willingly disowning herself if it meant she'd be able to stay with Weiss.

And Weiss was both terrified and happy that Blake would go that far. But she didn't want her to have to.

"Blake... thank you for the offer. Really. But I don't think-"

"Weiss, please." Blake leaned in to peck her cheek gently. "They aren't going to chase either of us away. I know my parents. They'll probably be shocked, but when they hear our story and we explain everything to them, they'll understand. I know they will.

"Maybe they won't... accept it right away, but they'll try to. And just think. If word's already gotten back to your father in Atlas, then it's probably on its way to Menagerie, too. I want my parents to find out about us _from_ us, not from some rumors."

She flicked her eyes back to Weiss gaze imploringly.

"Please, Weiss. They'll listen. They'll understand. I want to show you that... that even if you can't go back to your own home, then you can come to mine."

Her words brought tears to Weiss' eyes. She thought it all through, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"All right." She lifted her face and offered a small smile. "I'll come with you, Blake."

Blake kissed her and smiled back against her lips.

"Thank you, Weiss. Thank you."

And so that night, while Ruby and Yang packed up their things for Patch, Blake and Weiss packed for Menagerie. They all went to bed early that night since they'd have a long day of travel ahead of them.

And when dawn broke, the four of them ate a quick breakfast together, then grabbed their bags and headed out to the ship docks. A lot of other students were there as well, preparing for their flights home.

When Patch's ship arrived, Ruby and Yang exchanged hugs with Blake and Weiss. The four of them wished each other well.

"We'll miss you guys!"

"Be safe."

"Good luck."

"Text us anytime!"

And with that, they parted ways.

The ship bound for Menagerie arrived soon afterward. Blake and Weiss got seats next to one another, their hands entwined.

The flight was a long one, and they spent it chatting, dozing, and watching movies on the little screen in front of their seats.

When they finally did land in Menagerie, both of them were well-rested. It was mid-afternoon, and the slanted rays of golden sunlight brought a special kind of charm to the humble little houses there.

Blake relished the scent of the air here, her senses taking everything in. This feeling of peace, tranquility, belonging...

But of course, on an island full of Faunus, Weiss stuck out like a sore thumb.

As they walked, Blake kept close to her side, blocking Weiss from view whenever possible, not because she was embarrassed of her, but because she feared for her safety. Blake knew not every Faunus would be willing to accept a Schnee setting foot on their island, and she didn't want to risk any harm coming to Weiss if any of them were in a bad mood.

She kept the atmosphere light by talking, explaining everything she could to Weiss, talking about the architecture, the marketplace, the clothing styles...

Until at last her house was in sight. When Weiss glimpsed it, her jaw dropped, and Blake chuckled.

They hauled their bags up the steps to the front door and put everything down. Weiss fussed over her dress, wanting to look as presentable as possible. Blake kissed her cheek fondly.

"You look lovely."

Weiss smiled, hoping she didn't appear to be as nervous as she felt.

Once both of them had gotten their bearings, Blake lifted her hand to the knocker and pushed it against the door. The ensuing sound that rang out made her ears twitch a little, and Weiss stepped closer to her side.

A moment later, the door was opened from the inside.

And then it was confusion all around.

Blake vaguely heard her parents' surprised call of her name, and their shocked questions about her sudden arrival, and her guest.

But Blake couldn't even spare the second to smile and greet them. Her eyes went past her mother and father, to the low table in the back room behind them.

Someone was seated there - someone horribly familiar.

Blake's heart seized in her throat, and she staggered as his name fell from her lips.

"Adam...?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy, what have we here? I was certainly intrigued when the customer asked for this.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Introduction

**Yes, Adam, everyone's favorite. Let's see how Blake (and her parents) will deal with him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Introduction

Blake couldn't stop her jaw from hanging open from the shock of it all. But at the same time, claws of trepidation curled around her heart, making her stomach twist.

At the very least, the open door was shielding Weiss from Adam's line of sight, and Blake made certain to keep her hidden. Very subtly, she put her arm to the side, motioning for Weiss to get behind her and stay there. All of the joy and excitement Blake had been relishing until now was shot down in a single second at the sight of him, sitting there casually at her family dinner table, as though nothing had happened...

Blake was so fixated on Adam, on the _rat_ that had invaded her home, that she'd nearly forgotten about her parents for a moment. Her mother and father stood on either side of the door, their eyes still wide with surprise. They'd been calling out her name all this time, but Blake had been drowning them out.

"Blake!" her mother cried again. "Honey, please tell us! To what do we owe this wonderful surprise visit?"

"And who is your friend?" Her father sounded mildly suspicious as he looked Weiss over.

Blake peered up at him with a silent plea in her eyes. She wasn't about to let Adam see Weiss, let alone hear her name.

Blake longed to run into her parents' arms and hug them both, but she couldn't afford to leave Weiss where she was if it meant Adam might be able to see her. So she stayed put, keeping her arm out to the side, gradually coaxing Weiss out of sight behind the open door.

"M-Mom... Dad..." Her voice was thin, but despite the stammer, there was an ounce of venom in it. "Wh-What... What is _he_ doing here...?"

Her mother's ears flicked in confusion as she tilted her head.

"Blake? What's the matter? He's just-"

"I don't think that's any way to talk to your own _partner_." Adam's low, eerily collected voice cut Kali off. He put down the tea cup her parents had no doubt offered him upon his arrival, and stood as he turned to face them.

Evidently, he wasn't keen on removing his mask, because it was still there, covering his eyes, three telling slash marks, across the white.

As he started to approach, Blake stiffened, longing to call out to her parents and beg them to come outside, to get away from him. But her father wasn't about to back down.

"And _I_ don't think that's any way you should talk to my daughter," he growled, squaring his shoulders. Something told Blake he'd never liked Adam to begin with, and they'd probably only invited him in to be polite. But other than that...

"Mom... Dad... do you... not know...?"

They both looked back to her, her mother curious, her father calculating.

"What exactly..." Ghira rumbled, turning his sights back on Adam. "Do we not know?"

Blake looked back and forth between her parents, then flashed a glance to Adam. Through the mask he was staring right at her, and it made her heart seize.

Weiss had been quiet all this time, puzzled as to what was happening, but Blake's earlier revelation of her uninvited guest's name was more than enough. Weiss knew who he was, and she knew how horrifying this must be for Blake.

So she offered her silent support in the only way she could think to without revealing herself, and squeezed Blake's hand.

Blake felt it like a warm breeze amidst a snowstorm. It gave her just the ounce of courage she needed. As she squeezed Weiss' hand in return, she sent a cold glare in Adam's direction.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

He didn't falter in spite of her fierce gaze. She couldn't be sure because of the mask, but she knew it was entirely possible that he wasn't even looking directly at her.

"Blake, my dear..."

As he spoke, Blake noted her father's fists clench just a little, which made the sickening feeling in her stomach unravel on the spot. Depending on what her father heard about Adam here, he might end up as a throe rug.

Adam went on, his voice smug and confident.

"I'd heard you were on your way home. Word got back to me. And I'd just wanted to welcome you back. Give you a little surprise. Is that so wrong of me, darling?" He smiled, revealing his teeth. "In fact, I was planning on asking your parents... for their blessing."

"What?!" Blake shrieked and snarled at the same time, staggering back a step.

This revelation came as a shock to her parents as well, because she noticed them both gasp. Ghira narrowed his eyes at Adam, his fists getting ever tighter.

"You'd better stop playing games, boy."

"No games at all, Chief. I'm every bit as serious as you are."

Kali whirled around to stare wide-eyed at her daughter.

"Blake! What in the world is going on?"

Clearly, they couldn't even be excited about their own daughter's surprise trip home. Blake was furious at Adam for showing up here, waltzing into her house as though everything was fine between them.

Now, Blake was resolved, knowing she'd get some satisfaction out of telling them the truth. If Adam thought he was going to scare her into silence, he was wrong. Perhaps a past version of herself might've conformed to him.

But as she was now...

She opened the hand that was around Weiss', allowing their fingers to entwine. Blake lifted her gaze to those of her parents.

"Mom... Dad... Adam is _not_ my partner anymore. Haven't you _heard_ what he – what the White Fang – have been _doing?_ All over Vale?"

There was a small warning snarl on Adam's part, but Blake ignored him. Her father looked back to him with narrowed eyes.

"No. Do tell, Blake. What _exactly_ has he been doing?"

Adam growled again.

"Blake-"

"Silence!" Ghira thundered. "And let my daughter speak."

Adam had no choice but to obey. Blake could feel his eyes boring into her, but she wasn't about to be intimidated by him. Not now, not anymore.

"Mom, Dad... Adam's branch of the White Fang... are not upholding the laws they once agreed upon. There are no more peaceful rallies and protests. They lie, they steal-!"

Her voice had been starting to rise up, but she brought it back down as she remembered what Weiss had told her before.

"They've even killed people..."

All at once, Weiss let out a small sob, Kali gasped in horror, and Ghira rounded on Adam with a roar.

"Is this true? Explain yourself!"

"Sir," Adam said calmly. "I assure you she's exaggerating-"

"Like hell I am!" Blake snapped. "I was by your side for _years!_ I know better than anyone what you did – what you're _still_ doing! That's why I left in the first place! Because I couldn't bear to see you hurt anyone else! That is _not_ what the White Fang stands for, Adam!"

Before she knew it, the tears were dripping down her cheeks. Her mother couldn't stand still any longer. She hurried to Blake's side and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her close.

"Oh, my baby girl... We never knew... We never..."

Blake choked back another sob, but she didn't waver this time when Adam began making excuses.

"She's lying! She never-"

" _Enough!_ " Ghira's shout rattled the house as he rounded on Adam. He began storming towards him, and Blake didn't miss it when Adam braced a hand on his sword.

"Dad!"

Ghira paused just a few yards away from his guest, also having noticed where Adam's hand had gone. The man let out a low, threatening chuckle.

"Oh, so that's how you aim to play, is it? Everything's Blake has said is true, isn't it?"

Adam's only response was silence. Ghira laughed again.

"Good. It's probably best you don't say anything. If I hear you speak another word, I might get more angry than I'll be able to handle." He took another step forward, until he was looming over Adam. "Get out. And should I ever see you around here again, or hear that you've been near Blake, I'll deal with you myself. And don't think this is over. I'll be calling a meeting soon, and we're going to discuss your division. In detail. And based on our conclusions, I can expect you'll be shut down and cut off."

Blake could tell, even from this distance, that Adam was seething. But not even _he_ was foolish enough to pick a fight with the chief and his wife and daughter in their own house.

So Adam had no choice but to slink away without a word. Ghira walked behind him, guiding him to the door. Kali clutched Blake's free arm and eased her back. Consequently, this meant Blake was guiding Weiss back as well, which pulled her into view now.

As Adam passed them by, it felt like time froze for just a split second.

Blake could sense the fury wafting off of him, a vengeful energy that ensured she hadn't seen the last of him. Her parents' presence ensured he didn't say a word to her as he passed by.

But as he glimpsed the white hair and blue dress of the girl behind her, he couldn't stay silent.

"You..." His voice dropped into that of a low growl, and he almost laughed. "You _traitor_. Bringing someone like _her_ here. I don't know if you're more brainless or spineless."

"Silence!" Ghira snapped. But Adam ignored him.

"You think you can change the world, Blake? Think you can make everything better? You're a bigger fool than I thought, my dear. That mindset will be the death of you. And I can _promise_ you that."

"Get out!" Her father bellowed one last curse at Adam before shoving him away. Adam barely stumbled before he turned back to Blake one last time.

"I'll see you again, my dear."

And with that, he turned toward the forest, and vanished into the shadows.

All of Blake's family watched him go, and eventually, the tension in the air dissipated. At last, Blake let out a long sigh, and her shoulders slumped. Her mother didn't waste a second in pulling her into another fervent hug.

"Oh, Blake... we had no idea..."

"It's okay, Mom. It's okay." She sighed into her mother's hair and draped her free arm around her shoulders. A moment later, she pulled back to look up at her father.

"Blake," he said softly. "Welcome home." He stepped forward to place a hand on her back.

Both his hand and her mother's made her feel safe, and her tears came to a halt. Kali wiped her cheeks for her and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so sorry," she said again. "If we'd known what Adam had done... we never would have let him in... I'm sure your father is going to address this at his next meeting."

"Absolutely," he affirmed. "I've been lenient with that boy's branch for a while now. Evidently, all that I've been hearing about his practices have been lies. I'll see to it that we put a stop to him. That's a promise."

"Thanks, Dad..." Blake took a moment to breathe, now finally able to relish her parents' presence. Now, it was starting to feel like home again.

But another squeeze on her hand caused her to realize there was still something she needed to do.

Blake stepped back from her parents and straightened herself up just as her mother asked of her,

"Now Blake, who is this you've brought along?"

"Oh! We beg your pardon," Ghira said to Weiss. "We don't always have... _issues_ like this happening around here."

Weiss dipped her head politely to each of them as Blake coaxed her forward. A smile formed on the Faunus girls lips as she introduced her.

"Mom, Dad... this is Weiss."

* * *

 **A/N: Adam asking to marry Blake was... a detail from the customer that made me flinch, but it was so satisfactory that they wanted Adam to be chased off immediately afterward. Thank goodness! Thank Ghira!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Step By Step

**Thanks for keeping up if you're still reading this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Step By Step

The sound of Weiss' name hung on the air for a silent moment.

Blake watched her parents' expressions carefully, trying to discern a reaction before it happened. Her father was more disbelieving than anything, while her mother was more confused.

"Weiss?" Kali tried for herself. "That's a lovely name. Weiss...?"

" _Schnee_ ," Blake finished matter-of-factly. "Weiss Schnee."

Another moment of silence. Blake could tell that hadn't been the last name they'd been wanting to hear.

She felt Weiss tug on her hand again and looked back to her. Her blue eyes were ridden with guilt, and her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Blake... I should go-"

"No," she murmured. "It's okay. Please..."

 _Trust me._

Her eyes must've said the rest, because Weiss took a deep breath, but dipped her head.

Blake hated to see her like this - ashamed, embarrassed, and scared, simply for being who she was. Blake had lived many years of her life feeling that way. The path to equality between humans and Faunus didn't begin by making them feel the same awful oppression. Especially not someone like Weiss.

Blake turned back to her parents, still keeping Weiss partially behind her in a defensive stance. Kali looked to Ghira who remained silent, then back to her daughter.

"Blake..." Her ears flicked at a slanted angle as her eyes flashed to Weiss, and then back to her own daughter. "And why is it you've... brought her with you?"

Obviously her mother was unsettled, but just trying to cover it with politeness. Whereas, her father was much more blunt.

"Blake, people like her are the reason Adam's division is probably acting out. She shouldn't be here. Not when her people are the ones who put us on this island in the first place."

"You sound just like Adam," Blake whimpered. "Both of you. Mom, Dad, please. Just... hear what she has to say. What _we_ have to say."

She made sure not to place all of that pressure on Weiss alone. Blake willingly took half for herself.

She waited and watched her parents again. Blake knew they were wary and, at times, overly-protective. But she also knew they trusted her.

Unlike some people – human and Faunus alike – her parents were open-minded and willing to accept change. Even one as drastic as their only daughter bringing the Schnee heiress back home with her.

Therefore, with Blake's reassurance fresh on their minds, her parents invited them inside. But not before Kali pulled her daughter in for another hug.

"We're so glad you're home, dear."

Blake's ears twitched, and she stiffened at the sudden contact. But she quickly relaxed in her mother's arms and returned the hug entirely.

"Thanks, Mom."

The four of them made their way inside, Weiss keeping close to Blake as they went. The heiress was almost uncharacteristically quiet, but her eyes were as attentive and observant as ever.

Of course, she'd been surprised by the size of Blake's house from the outside. But from the inside, it looked even larger, almost like her own mansion in some regards.

As they walked to the dining room, Weiss tugged on Blake's sleeve to get her attention.

"So I'm dating a princess, am I?"

Blake smiled.

"I could say the same."

"It's heiress, actually."

Her comment had Blake all but bursting into laughter, and Weiss let out a few giggles as well.

But both of them fell silent again when Ghira cast a curious gaze at them. It wasn't mean or suspicious, but more curious than anything else. He was still trying to figure out what was going on between them.

Blake got her bearings as she took her spot at the low-sitting table and prepared to explain everything. Kali brought over a tea kettle and laid out four cups. As she set Weiss' down, she made eye contact with the girl for the first time.

"I, ah, I hope black tea is all right?"

Weiss presented her with her most pleasant, though not overdone, smile.

"That's perfect. Thank you."

As Blake's parents got settled, Weiss sat close to her teammate, but rather than curling her legs, she sat on her knees with her back straight and poise perfect.

When everyone was ready, they didn't hesitate to start. Blake took in a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Mom... Dad... I want to tell you why people like Adam are wrong in what they're doing, and for the wrong reasons. I've brought Weiss here because... because there _is_ a future where humans and Faunus can live together as equals. And I think she can convince you of that. She convinced _me_ , that's for sure."

Blake finished, then gave Weiss a nod. It was the heiress' turn to draw in a deep breath, then exhale.

"Hello. My name... is Weiss Schnee..."

She led the conversation from there.

Blake sat readily at her side, listening to everything she had to say.

Weiss told Blake's parents the same things she'd told Blake herself; the story of her grandfather and how he'd once run the Schnee Dust Company, as opposed to how her father was running it now. She didn't tell it in a way that suggested she was seeking sympathy, but rather, she spoke with righteous intent, to let them know she supported her grandfather's ways, and rejected the practices of her father.

She told about her own lapse in judgement, how for several years, she'd actually started to believe in what her father had been proclaiming. She explained about her misguidance, how she'd once come to believe that the terms "Faunus" and "White Fang" were interchangeable.

And she talked about how Blake had opened her eyes to the truth.

Blake fidgeted a little as Weiss spoke about her, praising her to her parents and explaining to them how being Blake's teammate and friend had changed her views.

"And we've come here today... so I could explain all of this to you. So you'd know that... that there are good humans out there, and that we're willing to change. Even... someone like me."

She looked to Ghira, then to Kali, and finally to Blake. Her eyes asked the question: _'Did I do all right?'_

Blake didn't think about her response. She just leaned in and pecked Weiss' cheek.

That had everyone gasping.

Weiss stiffened, and her eyes went wide.

"B-Blake-"

But Blake knew what she was doing.

"It's okay." She reached into Weiss' lap and squeezed her hand, then lifted her gaze to her parents. "I planned on telling them everything from the start. Everything."

She didn't waver. She didn't so much as blink.

Her parents were speechless, understandably so, but Blake had faith in them. After hearing everything Weiss had just said, and seeing everything Adam had done before that...

Her mother was the first to break the heavy silence, and she did it with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

"Oh... Blake... this is..." She looked to her husband, who merely nodded. Her ears perked up tall as she finished. "This is _wonderful!_ " She sidled around the corner of the table and pulled her daughter into another embrace. "I almost can't believe it..."

"I'll say," her father uttered. "Our daughter – _my_ daughter..." he said, patting his chieftain's badge. "...in a relationship with the Schnee heiress? It's... unheard of. Unfathomable. And yet... here you are."

Blake met his eyes from over her mother's shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah. Here we are."

She gave a little shrug, indicating she and Weiss had said all they'd needed to say.

Now it was his turn to talk.

"And to think..." he muttered with a hint of a snarl. "That boy had just come here to ask us for his blessing. So he could get closer to me and disrupt our way of doing things within the Fang. Lying cur. I'll have a detailed discussion about his division at the next meeting. We'll put a stop to him."

He then turned to look at Weiss directly. She didn't flinch.

"And..." he went on. "I think it would be... a bit chaotic to tell all of Remnant, or even all of Menagerie about your relationship. But I think it could benefit in just being made known to the branch leaders for now. I can convince them it's genuine, and I can't think of a better example of forging trust and bonds between humans and Faunus."

He looked back to Blake now. "I'd like to tell them everything you've just told me, but I'd like your opinion on the matter first. Both of you." He turned his gaze back unto Weiss again.

The heiress dipped her head in consideration. As Kali moved back and released her daughter, Blake leaned close to Weiss.

"What do you say?" she asked her. "It'll only be my parents and the branch leaders who know for now. We can keep it quiet from the rest of the world for as long as we can."

"Though, my father's already caught wind of it," Weiss reminded her. "And I presume many other people have, too. It's going to be known worldwide soon enough. I think the branch leaders of the White Fang have every right to know before the general public."

To Blake's surprise, her father actually cracked a smile.

"Well said."

Weiss actually blushed a little, and Blake had to bite back a chuckle.

They'd done what they'd come here to do, and it had gone just as Blake had anticipated it would. Not even Adam's unannounced presence had hindered them in fulfilling their objective.

Blake let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

"Don't thank us, dear," Kali smiled. "I'd go so far as to say it's _us_ who should be thanking you two."

"Agreed," Ghira grunted.

At last, the final bit of tension in the air faded away, and they began to relish the feeling of accomplishment. Blake took a sip of her tea and encouraged Weiss to do the same to help calm her down. Blake was just putting her cup down when her mother leaned in again.

"Oh, and don't you worry your pretty little ears," she said, kissing Blake's temple. "Your father and I never intended to give that boy our blessing. We only invited him in because it was the polite thing to do. We had to do something nice before we rejected his request, right?"

"Thank goodness..." Blake sighed.

After that, the conversations between the four of them became much lighter.

Blake asked her parents about how things were going at home and in the more respectable branches of the White Fang. In turn, she and Weiss told them about what they'd been studying and learning at Beacon.

They chatted for hours, until Kali excused herself and started making supper for four, leaving the girls to talk with her husband for a while.

They enjoyed a meal together.

For Blake, it was nostalgic, eating at the same table she'd sat at as a child, beside her parents, surrounded by all these familiar sights and scents.

But it was even more wonderful to have Weiss there beside her.

It was clear to her that Weiss was doing her best to adjust to everything. She obviously wasn't used to having meals this way. Blake imagined dinnertime at the Schnee mansion was cold and quiet, with most of the words coming from her father's mouth.

But the atmosphere here was just the opposite. Pleasant, welcoming, warm.

Blake enjoyed it twice as much just because Weiss was there with her, laughing and smiling.

Eventually, the sun started going down. Blake offered to clean the dishes, and Weiss immediately volunteered to help her to show her gratitude for their hospitality.

In the meantime, Blake's parents moved their luggage into Blake's bedroom.

After the girls got ready for bed and put on their sleep clothes, Blake wished her parents goodnight, and invited Weiss to follow her.

"Are you sure?" Weiss hesitated. "Maybe I should... sleep elsewhere?"

But Blake took her hands and kissed her cheek.

"I insist."

Her bedroom was simple, small, just like she remembered it. There was only a desk, a dresser, several bookshelves, and a bed big enough for them both.

Blake led Weiss to the bed and sat down beside her, relishing the feeling of being back here after so long. Weiss was admiring the room as well.

"So this is where you grew up..."

Blake nodded, then leaned in to brush her nose against Weiss'.

She kissed her softly, in the privacy of her own room, something she never once expected she'd do – with anyone – let alone Weiss Schnee.

They curled up together that night - not as huntresses, not as star-crossed lovers - but simply as two girls in love.

* * *

 **A/N: If only canon had gone this way... Gosh, I want Weiss and Blake to be better friends at the very least.**

 **But I can't tell you how glad I was to be able to make the 'it's heiress, actually' joke fit so perfectly into this.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Epilogue - Going Home

**This will be the final component of this story! This is just a brief epilogue to help wrap things up and tie it all together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Epilogue. Going Home

Blake and Weiss enjoyed the remainder of their time off from school there in Menagerie.

With their main objective of talking with Blake's parents out of the way already, and with it having ended well for all parties involved, now the girls could really enjoy themselves.

Kali had suggested taking a parasol of sorts whenever they went out in public, just to help keep wandering eyes off of Weiss. The heiress would also either tie her hair up in a bun or leave it down completely depending on the weather, and wore less flashy white in her wardrobe.

Blake bought her a very becoming outfit that was more suitable for local activity and travel, complete with a comfortable top with a frayed collar and sleeves, and a few long skirts. When she dressed like a local, Weiss Schnee fit in, even among thousands of Faunus.

This way, no one bothered them or thought anything of them. They were simply another couple enjoying the weather in town.

Blake took Weiss around the marketplace, telling her anything she hadn't already told her initially upon their arrival. Once she'd said everything she had to say about that location, she took Weiss to the more open fields and forests, which were common spots for tourists and locals alike to go hiking.

They went for a romantic walk in the forest while Blake pointed out all different kinds of flowers and grasses that grew there exclusively. And they concluded the day by having a small, private picnic out on the fields beneath the sunset.

Every day, they did things that were almost the same, but just a bit different.

Blake got to experience the joy of reliving her childhood in the place where she grew up, while Weiss got to experience the rush of learning new things.

And before they knew it, their days on Menagerie were coming to an end.

They enjoyed one last dinner with Blake's parents that evening, and were set for an early-morning departure. They packed their things and showered before bed, then curled up into bed together.

Blake sifted over to give Weiss room, then pulled her into her arms, letting her lie on top of her chest. Weiss bumped their noses together and kissed her softly. Blake's ears perked up as she let out a small purr.

"So..." she sighed. "Did you have fun here? Be honest."'

"What are you implying?" Weiss inquired. "That I've been faking it all this time? Of course I had fun, you ninny." She said this with the utmost affection, and reenforced those affections with another kiss. Blake's purr got a little louder.

"Thank goodness."

"You've shown me a lot, Blake. You've taught me a lot. So many things I... never bothered to find out for myself. I just took some of what my father said at face value and didn't think to see if there was anything else to Faunus culture. And I was an idiot for that. There's _so_ much more. Probably more than you could ever teach me."

"There is a lot," Blake agreed. "But I think you've learned plenty. More than a lot of humans care to learn. More than... I ever thought you of all people would learn," she admitted. "When we were put on a team together, I honestly dreaded it. I could tolerate Ruby and Yang, but you... I never thought it would work..." She trailed off, gazing up into Weiss' light blue eyes. "And now... here we are."

She interlocked her fingers at the nape of Weiss' neck and coaxed her down for another kiss. Blake sighed happily against her mouth, and felt Weiss do the same.

When they parted, eyelids began to droop. Blake pulled the blankets up snugly over Weiss' back, and the heiress cuddled into her chest. Blake's arms found their place around the small of her back. She let out a little rumble of a purr, knowing the sounds and vibrations helped Weiss relax.

They drifted off together and slept soundly for several hours, until the alarm went off just before dawn.

Groggily, they roused themselves, kissing one another awake as they got out of bed. Weiss staggered over to silence the alarm and start getting their bags ready while Blake made her bed up one last time.

As she was tucking in the sheets, a small glint of light caught her eye, leading her over to her nightstand.

A silver necklace chain laid there, untouched for years. The charm on the end was in the shape of a small heart.

Blake had never owned much jewelry as a kid, and the pieces she did own, she found little or no use for. But she picked this one up and took it with her.

She and Weiss took turns getting changed and freshening up in the bathroom.

By that time, Blake's parents had woken as well. They ate a quick meal together as Weiss humbly thanked them for everything. Ghira promised to do his best in discussing things with the other leaders of the White Fang.

"I can't promise you they'll all be willing to accept and change things right away," he said. "But I can promise you that I'll have them try."

Blake threw her arms around him.

"Thanks, Dad."

She hugged her mother goodbye shortly afterward.

"Take care," Kali murmured. "Keep in touch, okay? Let us know how things are going, for the both of you," she added, looking to Weiss.

"Don't worry," Weiss smiled. "I'll keep an eye on her."

That earned a laugh even from Ghira.

"You do that!"

"She's in good hands," Kali agreed. "I know she is."

Blake blushed, then took Weiss' hand and led her to the door. They said their final goodbyes, made their final promises, and parted ways.

Blake and Weiss made the walk through the marketplace toward the docks and boarded the first ship back to Vale. They put down their luggage, took their seats, and let out long sighs.

Weiss yawned, and Blake lifted her arm, allowing her girlfriend to shift closer into her side. Weiss rested her hand against Blake's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Blake. It was wonderful. Your parents are quite charming."

"You think so? I think they liked you, too. Especially my mom."

"Oh, you flatter me."

"No, really!" Blake kissed the top of her head, and Weiss reached out to loop one arm across her back.

The announcement was made that the ship would be taking off soon. Blake closed her eyes and rested her cheek atop Weiss' head.

She then reached into her pocket to withdraw the little silver necklace. Slowly, she slipped it around Weiss' neck, gaining her curiosity.

"What's this?" Weiss asked.

"Just a little something for you." Blake fastened the clasp of the necklace and adjusted Weiss' hair for her. The heiress glanced down to observe the tiny heart-shaped charm.

"It's adorable. Thank you, Blake."

She kissed her girlfriend's cheek softly, and Blake nuzzled against her.

"We've already come a long way," she murmured. "But there's still a long way to go."

"There is," Weiss agreed. "But we'll be fine."

The ship began to ascend as Blake let out another little purr.

"Yeah," she whispered. "We will."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again to Fennec9 for the commission! It was interesting to write and a lot of people seemed to enjoy it! It was fun to do something different from the canon, not only in Weiss' and Blake's relationship, but in having Ghira and Kali meet Weiss and learn the truth about Adam. I can't wait till he gets his ass kicked in canon though...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
